first love
by devilqueen8004
Summary: HEy guys this is my first fanfic ever so be kind plz.this is just a one-shot but tell me if you think i should mke it in2 a story!its just bout ron n mione(ron gves her da best nite of her life) at the moment.i aint gud at sumarys so just read it!n rated


Hermione Granger was thinking how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Ron Weasly. He was affectionate, kind, caring, sensitive, and **_extremely_** sexy!

She had first fallen in love with him on the Hogwarts express in first year. But he had matured a lot since then; they were now in 7th year and had their newts coming up soon. Of course as usual Harry and Ron weren't bothered at all!

"Hey Mione" questioned Ron "where are you?"

"In the dorm baby!" she replied in a very seductive voice.

Oh god I haven't even seen her yet and she's already turning me on! And she sounds like she's got something planned. God she is so beautiful he though, I love everything about her she just absolutely perfect for me!

Soon enough Ron had reached the dormitory they shared. He entered and sure enough there was his Mione standing by the door in a sexy black, little dress! All her curves showing in the right places, the dress clung to her breasts. He could feel his crotch throbbing in his jeans, he wanted her so bad! But he had to control himself he thought she is still a virgin and he didn't actually know if she wanted sex right that moment, But he had a pretty good Idea that she did want it as much as him.

Hermione walked seductively up to Ron and kissed him gently on the lips; she put her arms up to his neck and started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He put his arms around her waist and gently pushed her towards him to close the space between them. She could feel his crotch against her inner thigh, she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue over his lips he let her pass, her tongue was met by his as he started to rub his against hers, she explored him mouth with great enthusiasm. He started to rub himself on her, he moved his hands up to her breasts and started to caress them gently, she moaned as he stroked her, and held him tighter, she new she wanted him at that moment. She started to pull his shirt off his head he broke their passionate kiss and looked into her eyes:

"Hermione are you sure?" he really wanted this and he hoped she did as well.

"Ron please I want to make love to you I need you babes," she pleaded with him.

He agreed by undoing the zip of her dress and pulling it over her. She slipped out of it and he saw that she was wearing a sexy black bra and matching thong. He felt himself get even harder (if possible!) "God Mione you really are so beautiful" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too Ron" she muttered before kissing him harder on the lips he let his hands wander to her breasts again and started to rub them she moaned over and over until he couldn't take it anymore, he undid the clasp of her bra and chucked it to the floor, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to suck gently, he heard her moan with pleasure and started to suck harder and faster. He did the same routine with the other breast. When he stopped she held him tightly and rubbed herself on him again she loved the feeling of him. Then she looked mischievously into his eyes and grinned she moved her hands to his trousers and started to undo the buttons, he jumped out of them and she started to kiss his lips moving down the jaw line and showering his chest in kisses, she reached the top of his boxers and slowly started to slip them down his legs, god she thought this is going to be fun his crotch is huge!

She slowly kissed the tip of his erection and heard him gasp she then took it into her mouth and started to suck on it, he started to moan her name louder and louder, gasping for breath each time.

"Oh Hermione!" he shouted "oh god Mione!" then he stiffened and came in her mouth, she swallowed the warm liquid readily. She stood up and kissed his lips hard, he grabbed her round the waist and put her onto the bead he lay down on top of her and shifted his weight on to his elbows he kissed her neck gently and brought two fingers down to her thong he started to rub her, he heard her gasp and moved teasingly away before pulling her thong down and chucking it down onto the floor. He positioned himself above her and looked into her eyes as he slowly lowered himself into her he felt her barrier and as slowly as he could he started to push on it, she gasped in pain and her eyes started to water.

"Oh god Hermione I'm so sorry I know this is hurting you I'll stop now if you want honestly I don't mind!" he said frantically.

"No! Please Ron I really want this just make it fast" she whispered to him.

"ok" he looked into her eyes again and quickly thrust into her she closed her eyes as she took in the sharp pain but started to feel a pleasure she could never have imagined. She thrust her hips into him and he started to thrust around inside her harder and faster getting very excited. She started to holler his name as did he to hers. With one final hard thrust from Ron she started to shake and then had her orgasm. He came a couple of seconds after her and collapsed onto her. They lay together panting and rubbing each other while their breathing returned to normal.

"Mione?" he asked "how was that?"

"Brilliant!" she replied.

He kissed her lips softly and rolled over, where he fell asleep with her in his arms.

**The End **


End file.
